Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-5x-2y = 5}$ ${y = x+8}$
Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $x+8$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-5x - 2}{(x+8)}{= 5}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-5x-2x - 16 = 5$ $-7x-16 = 5$ $-7x-16{+16} = 5{+16}$ $-7x = 21$ $\dfrac{-7x}{{-7}} = \dfrac{21}{{-7}}$ ${x = -3}$ Now that you know ${x = -3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = x+8}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = }{(-3)}{ + 8}$ $y = 5$ You can also plug ${x = -3}$ into $\thinspace {-5x-2y = 5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-5}{(-3)}{ - 2y = 5}$ ${y = 5}$